


С тобой я просто трахаюсь

by VestaVi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Drama, Happy Ending, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Obscene lexicon, Songfic, UST, human!AU, rating for sex, драма, нецензурная лексика, рейтинг за секс, счастливый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestaVi/pseuds/VestaVi
Summary: Рид не был к этому готов. Вот вообще нихуя. Что угодно от "у меня дела" до "сорян, но теперь я буду трахаться с соседом", но только не это. Казалось, что ему дали под дых. Всё удовлетворение было похерено. Детектив немного потупил, а после откашлялся в кулак.— Ну и хуйню ты ляпнул, Рич! Ты стебёшься, да? Я с тобой просто трахаюсь. Какая нахрен любовь?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. I. Я не перестану снова тебе это повторять

**Author's Note:**

> Написала, будучи вдохновленной песней группы Кис-кис - "Трахаюсь" 👌  
> Приятного прочтения)

* * *

Радио крутило какие-то популярные песни, но Гэвин особо не вслушивался. Он слишком устал сегодня на работе и хотел поскорее расслабиться, быть прижатым к стене, таять под напористыми губами, получить крепкий хер в зад. Всё это ждало его совсем скоро и, если честно, от нетерпения было трудно усидеть на месте даже учитывая то, что целый день он провёл на ногах, гоняясь за нарушителями закона.

— Гэвин, как ты представляешь наше будущее? — Внезапно подал голос Ричард, не отвлекаясь от вождения автомобилем.

Рид подавился и откашлялся в кулак. 

— _Наше?_ — В голосе мужчины зазвучали нотки издёвки и удивления. — _Никак._ Мы порознь, забыл?

— Но... — Декарту договорить не дали.

— Мы _просто трахаемся_ , Рич. Никаких _"нас"_ нет. Хватит нести всякую хуйню. — Сказал, словно обрубив, детектив и отвернулся к окну пассажирского сиденья.

Ричард поджал губы, но замолчал, тихо и тяжело выдыхая. Он уже не первый раз пытался завести этот разговор и Гэвин никак не мог понять, с хуя ли? Повода он не давал. _Единственное_ что их связывает - работа и секс. Ни больше, ни меньше. Они ненавидели друг друга с первого же дня, когда их поставили напарниками. А потом... Потом через какое-то время Декарт его засосал. Очень внезапно, но так вовремя, прямо тогда, когда Гэвину смертельно хотелось с кем-нибудь потрахаться.

И в итоге, это стало чуть ли не традицией.

Секс помогал им расслабиться после нервной работы и сбросить напряжение между собой. Так же, благодаря ему они стали меньше сраться, что не могло не радовать сотрудников их отдела и капитана Фаулера. Однако никто не знал, что эта парочка каждые выходные (по возможности и в будни, вечером) устраивает такой траходром, что соседи иногда приходят жаловаться, даже если спят в берушах. Сколько же это длилось? Ооо, уже более полугода точно.

Вот и сейчас, в вечер пятницы, они едут к Декарту, чтобы заняться чем обычно - смачно засосаться и потрахаться. В чужом доме Гэвин обычно не ночевал - лишь в некоторых случаях, когда сил доехать до дома реально не было (или оба пьяные в зюзю и очень быстро вырубаются друг на друге). Вот и сегодня Рид собирался поехать домой сразу после их утех, поэтому Ричарда он засосал прямо на пороге.

Декарт не был против, страстно отвечая на поцелуи. Они кое-как стянули ботинки, уже по памяти побрели в спальню, не отрываясь друг от друга. Сразу стало жарко, душно и детектив стянул с себя футболку, оголяя рельефный торс, который тут же огладили чужие руки. Гэвина мягко толкнули на кровать и он, шумно пыхтя себе под нос, стал стягивать с себя джинсы и бельё. Так же поступил и его напарник, гремя пряжкой ремня, что заводило до болезненного стояка. Отбросив снятую одежду, Ричард было стал стягивать с себя и чёрную рубашку, но успел её только расстегнуть, когда Рид нетерпеливо притянул его к себе.

— Я хочу тебя прямо здесь и сейчас, блять, хватит там уже возиться! — Заворчал в губы мужчина и Декарт с усмешкой заткнул его грубым и сладким поцелуем. От таких, он точно знал, у детектива сносит крышу. И этот раз не стал исключением.

Гэвин застонал, цепляясь за чужие плечи и потираясь возбуждённым донельзя членом о член, заставляя стонать и напарника. Его терпение тоже кончалось. Ричард нашарил на тумбочке всегда готовую пачку презервативов и смазку. Он вклинился между ног детектива, разрывая упаковку презерватива зубами (божеблятьГэвинготовкончитьпрямосейчас), а после натягивая его на свой член. Пальцы, которые Декарт щедро покрыл смазкой, мягко вошли в Рида, заставляя его закусить губу и шире раздвинуть ноги. Жаркие губы, обжигающее дыхание, томное _«Гэвин~»_ , засосы на шее - всё это заставляло детектива гореть и пылать, жаждать большего.

— Сука, мать твою, Рич, вставь уже! — Чуть ли не скулил мужчина, активно задвигав бёдрами, погружая пальцы глубже в себя

— А волшебное слово? — С явной издёвкой зашептал на ухо напарник, растягивая губы в ехидной улыбке.

— Гх-х, хуй с тобой! Умоляю! — Гэвин извивался и царапал плечи Ричарда через его охуенную сексуальную рубашку.

Декарт был доволен. За счёт того, что... практика у них частая, то особо растягивать Рида не приходится. Он словно в любой момент готов сесть на член напарника. Возможно, так и есть.

Пальцы сменились достоинством (а гордиться действительно было чем) Ричарда и детектив изогнулся в спине дугой со сладким утробным рычанием. Они вновь вжались друг в друга поцелуем страстным, жарким, таким опьяняющим, что кружилась голова. Декарт задвигал бёдрами, быстро набирая темп, пока не послышались пошлые шлепки тел. Гэвин прижимал к себе мужчину, подлезал руками под рубашку и царапал его спину, оставлял ответные засосы, бесстыдно стонал прямо в губы, заходился в мольбах о том, что бы напарник не останавливался. Ричарду было не менее прекрасно. Он вцепился одной рукой в спинку кровати, сжимая с такой силой, что она заскрипела. Или это скрип от того, что он втрахивает детектива в кровать? Не важно. Декарт хрипло стонал, оставлял многочисленные поцелуи и укусы по телу главного мудака их департамента.  
Этот вечер, как и все предыдущие, был проведен с большим размахом и наслаждением.

***

— Я заеду к тебе завтра вечером, окей? — Уточнил взъерошенный, но невероятно довольный Гэвин, натягивая бельё, джинсы и поднимая футболку с пола.

— Да, кстати об этом... — Ричард закусил губу, помялся, потирая шею.

Рид вопросительно вскинул бровь и окинул голого напарника взглядом, от чего тот решил всё-таки натянуть боксеры.

— Если у тебя какие-то планы - не страшно. Говори когда свободен - тогда и приеду. — Совершенно спокойно пожал плечами детектив и усмехнулся уголком губ, натягивая футболку и куртку.

— Дело не в этом, Гэвин. — Покачал головой Декарт и тяжело вздохнул. Пока ничего не понимающий Рид обувался, его напарник потирал переносицу.

— Мы больше не можем _вот так_ встречаться. — Наконец выдал мужчина и детектив подавился воздухом.

— С хуя ли? — Гэвин удивлённо вскинул брови и наконец замер у двери.

— Я... Раньше всё было ясно, Гэвс. Я был уверен, что трахаюсь с тобой только для удовлетворения физических потребностей. А сейчас... Думаю мне хочется _не только этого_ , понимаешь? — Декарт поднял на него измученный взгляд, полный душевной боли и Рид опешил.

— Так. Нет, блять. Только не говори, что ты-

— Мне кажется, я питаю к тебе реальные чувства. _Я люблю тебя_ , Гэвин. И хочу, чтобы мы перестали скрываться как какие-то школьники, понимаешь?

Рид не был к этому готов. Вот вообще нихуя. Что угодно от "у меня дела" до "сорян, но теперь я буду трахаться с соседом", но только не это. Казалось, что ему дали под дых. Всё удовлетворение было похерено. Детектив немного потупил, а после откашлялся в кулак.

— Ну и хуйню ты ляпнул, Рич! Ты стебёшься, да? Я с тобой _просто трахаюсь_. Какая нахрен _любовь_? Ха, бред какой... — По спине скатилась капелька холодного пота, Гэвин нервно сглотнул, так же нервно посмеялся.

Ричард в мгновение ока помрачнел. Детективу даже стало немного страшно, когда на идеальном лице скользнула эмоция боли, а после Декарт просто нахмурился, застёгивая рубашку. Видимо, в ответ он ожидал услышать далеко не это.

— Понял. Тогда, извини, Рид, но тебе придётся найти другого человека, с которым ты будешь _просто_ _трахаться._


	2. II. Давай, не ной - и лить слёзы завязывай

* * *

Всю дорогу до дома Гэвин сдерживал в себе свой гнев. _Ричард_ просто выставил его! Безусловно, Рид собирался уходить, просто... Прощание было грубым и холодным. Дверь за ним истерично захлопнулась.

Ну и похуй!  
Ну и срать!

Оказавшись наконец дома, детектив рвано стянул с себя куртку, швырнул её на диван и сразу же со всей дури ударил по своей боксёрской груше, которая висела в дверном проёме между гостиной и коридором. Он глухо зарычал сквозь зубы. Ударил ещё раз. Теперь Декарт отказывался вести какие-либо отношения, кроме рабочих. Ни о каком сексе больше и речи идти не могло. Больно, блять, надо! Гандон с лицом уёбка!

Ещё удар. И ещё раз. И ещё. Гэвин изрядно разошёлся.

— Сука! Пидор! Мразь! Уебан! Сволочь! Тварь! Гнида! Паскуда! Уёбок! Гандон! Ушлёпок! — Сопровождал озвучкой каждый удар мужчина, пока не вымотался.

Обняв грушу, Рид уткнулся в неё лбом, тяжело дыша. Вся эта ситуация... Она бесила его до дрожи. До скрипа в зубах. Почему? Да потому что, блять, _Ричард_ ни в чём не виноват! Детектив понимал это, не тупой. Он прекрасно понимал, что Декарт поступил правильно, разорвав между ними эту непонятную связь, ведь Гэвин не собирался отвечать взаимностью.  
Но даже это вымораживало.

Как такой человек как _Ричард_ , блять охуенная задница, Декарт умудрился влюбиться в него? В Гэвина, сука иди нахуй, Рида? Хотелось убиться об стену.

Детектив не был готов к отношениям. Ну уж нет. Только не опять в это сраное дерьмо. Прошлые его отношения лишили его всех нервных клеток и ему ещё повезло, что он вовремя прекратил весь этот абьюз. Однако снова начинать с кем то отношения не было сил. Да, _Ричард_... Он не тот дебил, который стал бы делать какое-то дерьмо с ним.

Боже, чего стоит вспомнить, как Декарт водил его в кино, покупал кофе, сиги и вино. Как они сидели в кафе, а потом сосались в кабинке туалета. _Ричард_ никогда не кривил душой, был честен и на ехидство с усмешками отвечал такими же ехидствами и усмешками. А секс? Это было прекрасно.  
Было.  
До сегодняшнего дня.

Просто Гэвин не готов. Просто у Гэвина нет сил, чтобы вкладывать их в отношения. Просто ему не хотелось забивать голову всем этим. Они потрахались и всё - делай что хочешь, кути с кем хочешь, ты продолжаешь нести ответственность только за себя. В отношениях себе такого чисто по принципу не позволишь. Да и любил ли Рид его? Детектив не знал. Никогда не задумывался.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гэвин отстранился от груши для битья и побрёл в душ. Наверняка сейчас _Ричард_ звонит своему братишке и рассказывает об этом дерьме, которое между ними произошло. Только Коннор обо всём этом и знал. Так сложилось, что после первого секса Рид и Декарт не успели обговорить все детали и младший братец успел поделиться новостями со старшим. Ничего страшного в этом не было, Коннор молчал как его любимые рыбки (а если бы не молчал, детектив лично бы сделал из него молчаливую рыбку).

Гэвин лишь надеялся, что _Ричард_ сейчас не ноет брату в трубку. И что не будет ныть ему в понедельник о своей любви и как он хотел бы провести с ним жизнь. Рид уже представлял эту сцену и, выжигающий на лбу слово "мудак", взгляд старшего Декарта.

Завалившись в кровать, мужчина потёр лицо. Блядство. Просто блядство. _«Я люблю тебя, Гэвин»_ \- всплывало в сознании раз за разом и Рид постарался от этого отмахнуться. Нахуй! Нахуй! Нахуй! Не сдалась ему эта любовь. Любовь всегда приносит лишь горечь и разочарование. И только. Это дерьмо, в которое зазывают ещё с детских сказок. Но когда ты вырастаешь, то сразу же понимаешь - это подстава.

В животе что-то неприятно ворочалось, в груди ныло, а к глазам подступали сраные слёзы. Гэвин крепко зажмурился.  
Ничего. Потрахаться он найдет с кем, а с _Ричардом_... А с _Ричардом_ всё будет как в первые дни. И всё. И похуй.

***

Гэвин честно пытался отвлечься. Нашёл в клубе мальчика, они выпили, потрахались, но... Это было не то. Что-то было не так. Когда они делали это с _Ричардом_...

Рид тут же осёкся. Почему, блять, мысли постоянно уходят в сторону этого ушлёпка?! Курение тоже не помогало. Все выходные детектив провёл в каких-то мучениях. Он привык, что в выходные Декарт всегда его куда-нибудь вытаскивает. Они смотрели фильмы, ходили в спорт-бары, даже в боулинг гоняли. А теперь... Ни звонка, ни смс, ничего. Тишина. Мужчине хотелось выть и бросаться на стены. Бедная боксёрская груша уже давно так не страдала, а кошка Рида обходила его стороной.

Завтра понедельник, он увидит эту смазливую рожу. И детектив честно не знал, что лучше: повеситься или застрелиться.


	3. III. Не знаю, почему, почему ты так важен мне

* * *

— Детектив Рид, сегодня капитан Фаулер поручил нам закончить отчёты по старому делу. К вечеру нужно сдать их в обязательном порядке. — Проинструктировал Декарт, стоило Гэвину сесть за свой стол.

Детектив невольно поморщился. Вместо «Гэвин» - «Детектив Рид», вместо привычно тёплого и бархатного тона - холодный и отстранённый. Ричард даже взгляда на него не поднял, уткнувшись в свой монитор! От этого было так непривычно, что даже больно. А ещё их столы стояли прямо друг напротив друга, сдвинутые. И казалось, что Рид буквально всем телом чувствует напряжение между ними.

Он думал, что Декарт будет расстроенный, подавленный, расклеянный, возможно с заплаканными глазами но... Он выглядел прекрасно, как и всегда. Совершенно спокойный, безмятежный, словно ничего не случилось. И Гэвина это почему-то бесило. Дико бесило. Он сжал кулаки и тихо выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Похуй. Просто похуй.

Но как бы себя детектив не настраивал - забить хуй на Ричарда было практически невозможно. Весь день, пока они работали, мужчина невольно кидал взгляд на напарника, а тот... Декарт словно не замечал его. Он продолжал усердно записывать все детали допроса в отчёт, а между его бровями даже складочка появилась от сосредоточенности. В конце концов Гэвин не выдержал.

— Я на перекур. — Бросил Рид и, спешно встав и засунув руки в карманы, как угрюмая туча утопал не в направлении курилки, а в тренировочный зал.

Мужчина хотел сбросить напряжение, попытаться хоть как-то выкинуть из головы напарника, который так плотно почему-то засел в его сознании. У детектива стали появляться подозрения, но ему совершенно не хотелось в них верить. Это бред. Точно бред. Они _просто трахались_ , не более. Иногда прогуливались вместе, да, но это было чисто... _По-дружески_. Точно.

Сейчас бы не помешал бы спарринг. Возможно парочка ударов его отрезвили бы, но Гэвину пришлось выпускать пар в одиночестве. Переодевшись в спортивную форму из своего шкафчика, он принялся выбивать всю дурь из манекена. Хотя цель была скорее выбить дурь из себя самого.

Рид сегодня уловил взгляд Коннора, но так и не понял, что он означает. Осуждение? Сочувствие? Насмешка? Что это было? Старший Декарт точно знал о произошедшем, это и тупому понятно. Но что эти братья между собой решили - загадка. Да и детектива это более никак не касается. Теперь он лишь напарник. Хотя... Разве он не был _"просто напарником"_ и раньше?...

Гэвин ударил по манекену так, что тот неестественно отклонился назад. Сквозь сжатые зубы Рид прорычал, запыханно дыша. Он понял, что статус _"просто напарник"_ его не устраивает. Это вызывало просто отвратительные ощущения в груди. Ну и что это значит? Неужели...

— Детектив Рид, — мужчина вздрогнул и резко обернулся, а после фыркнул, завидев младшего Декарта. — Ваш перерыв должен был закончиться уже 10 минут назад. Хотите получить выговор от начальства?

— Мне похуй. Да и нахуя ты сам то тогда в форму переоделся, ушлёпок? Вы-кает он мне тут... — Гэвин зло сжал зубы, нахмурился и вернулся к избиению бедного манекена.

— Я предполагал, что Вы так скажете. Вы явно не в духе, поэтому я хотел предложить спарринг, дабы утихомирить Ваше буйство. — Пожал плечами Ричард, словно говоря что-то очевидное даже для ребёнка, при этом выходя на маты.

Рида аж повело. Какой, блять, добродетель нашёлся, охуеть! Он вновь обернулся и увидел приглашающий жест от напарника. От одного взгляда на него кровь в жилах закипала, бурлила и ему невыносимо хотелось врезать по этой идеальной роже.

— Окей. Давай. Только потом не жалуйся на синяки. — Пробурчал детектив, выходя на маты и становясь напротив Декарта в стойку.

— Это Ваша привилегия, детектив. — Самоуверенно хмыкнул брюнет и так же встал в стойку.

Вот же ублюдок. Гэвин находился на грани бесконтрольного бешенства и ему казалось, что глаза наливаются кровью. Рид первый ринулся в бой, нанося серию яростных ударов, но именно его ярость его и подвела. Холодный и расчётливый Ричард ловко увернулся от чужих кулаков и ответил ударом в челюсть и поддых. Коротко, точно, по делу. Это помогло детективу протрезветь и осадить собственную злость. Откашлявшись, мужчина вновь бросился на напарника, но уже не так бездумно. Спарринг пошёл как надо, каждый и защищался, и давал в ответку, атмосфера между ними сменилась на спортивно-товарищескую. Казалось, они могут делать это бесконечно, пока Декарт не решил завалить Гэвина, а Рид быстро среагировал и в итоге завалился сверху.

Оба замерли, пытаясь шумно отдышаться. Пахло мускусом, немного по́том и пиздатым одеколоном Ричарда, который в эту гамму не особо вписывался. А потом детектив понял, что чувствует аромат одеколона, потому что уткнулся в чужую шею. Блядство.  
Гэвин резко отстранился, попытался вяло встать, но его удержали за бёдра. Грубо, властно, пускай и слегка подрагивающими от усталости руками. У Рида уже не было сил сопротивляться и он, вот такой вот запыханый и побитый, такой же как и его напарник, уселся на животе Декарта, расставив руки по бокам от его лица.

— Отпусти, — не особо то и грозно прорычал детектив, заглядывая в серые глаза.

— Я не хочу тебя отпускать, — тяжело выдыхая и пыхтя, признался Ричард.

Возникла напряжённая тишина. Её нарушали лишь пыхтение, шумные вдохи и выдохи, да и в целом попытки мужчин привести дыхание в норму. И при всё этом было невозможно оторваться от чужих глаз. Казалось в голове Гэвина что-то щёлкнуло. Что-то сказало: «Да нахер эти пиздострадания!». Его дрожащие руки полностью ослабли и Рид склонился к губам напарника, сливаясь в поцелуе. И ему ответили. Тут же, не задумываясь, словно только этого Ричард и ждал. Поцелуй вышел кривым, на самом то деле, вялым, усталым, но... Почему-то на душе от такого теплело. В груди наконец перестало ныть. Детектив зарылся пальцами во влажные волосы мужчины и обжёг его губы тяжёлым выдохом.

— Давай хотя бы попробуем? Ты ведь что-то _чувствуешь_ ко мне, Гэвин. Я вижу это. Хватит бегать. — Прошептал Ричард и с такой нежностью огладил поясницу, что Рид невольно полностью опустился на напарника, судорожно вздыхая.

— Что попробуем? — Пробормотал детектив, отводя неохотно взгляд.

— Не прикидывайся дураком. Отношения. Встречаться. Если не знаешь как это - это как трахаться, только-

— Я знаю как это. И именно поэтому не хочу. В это нужно вкладываться, Ричард. Я не уверен, что смогу дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь. — Перебил его Гэвин, хмурясь, а после вздрагивая, ощутив чужую ладонь на своей щеке.

— Я ничего не требую от тебя. Я просто хочу иметь возможность не только трахаться с тобой, но и целовать тебя когда мне хочется, обнимать, делать для тебя что-то приятное, представлять тебя всем как моего парня, понимаешь? Я не хочу быть просто напарником по работе или постели. Я хочу быть кем-то важным для тебя.

— Ты и так _важен_ _для_ _меня_ , идиот, — словно нехотя процедил Рид, а после, не удержавшись, вновь примкнул к чужим губам в коротком поцелуе.

— Значит... Ты всё же согласен? — Вновь зашептал Декарт, словно обсуждал какую-то тайну.

— ...согласен. — Тихо выдохнул, с небольшой неуверенностью детектив.

— Я буду делать всё для того, чтобы ты чувствовал себя комфортно, Гэвин, — Ричард обворожительно улыбнулся и ласково прошёлся пальцами вдоль позвоночника пальцами, заставляя Рида покрыться мурашками, — Я люблю тебя.

Гэвин поджал губы и кивнул.

— Ну давай, скажи это... — Заговорчески прищурился брюнет, усмехаясь.

— Нет.

— Ну давай~

— Отъебись.

— Это же так просто~

— Да, блять! Нахуй! _Я люблю тебя_ , уёбок! — Чтобы Декарт наконец перестал так довольно улыбаться, Рид впился в его губы поцелуем.

И как бы детектив не вредничал, но сейчас, прямо сейчас, чувствуя запах пота, в душном зале, но рядом с Ричардом - он чувствовал себя самым, блять, счастливым человеком в мире.


End file.
